The Wizard of Oz (Amy Rose version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Amy: Knuckles the Echidna (as Amy's boyfriend), Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Cosmo the Seedrian, and Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; with Tails and Charmy as Amy's brothers and cousins) Toto: Cheese the Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Scarecrow: Sonic the Hedgehog Tin Man: Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Cowardly Lion: Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Vector: Mighty the Armadillo and Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Ozma: Kayla the Wolf (Sonic Forces OC character; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Kayla: Palmon (Digimon) Extra companions: Max the Wolf (Sonic Forces OC character; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually and become a mechanic on flying things, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Stellaluna, and Batso (Snow White: Happily Ever After; Their dream is to own a bat-themed cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) Mombi/Extra with Veran: Katella the Huntress (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Zoobotnik"; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: N/A Good Witch of the South: Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) Wicked Witch of the East: Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas; Already deceased) Munchkins: N/A Emerald City Gatekeeper: N/A Emerald City Cabby: N/A Horse of a Different Color: N/A Emerald City Salon Worker: N/A Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Wizard: N/A Winkie Guards: N/A Nikko the Flying Monkey: N/A Flying Monkeys: N/A Poppies: N/A Kalidah: N/A Witch's wolves: N/A Witch's crows: N/A Witch's bees: N/A Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: N/A N/A's real parents: N/A Aunt Em: Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Uncle Henry: Crash Bandicoot Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: N/A Extra(s) with the Kansas group: Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) and N/A Almyra Gulch: Mama Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Professor Marvel: Chuck Thorndyke (Sonic X) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Amy) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Tails) and Topaz Gloves (For Charmy) Extra magic weapon: Piko-Piko Hammer (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cosmo, Cream, Tawna, Crash, Vanilla, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Amy, Cosmo, and Cream) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Chuck, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cosmo, and Cream) 4 N/A Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cosmo, Cream, Aleena, N/A, and N/A) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by N/A) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Kayla) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Amy, Cosmo, and Cream) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cosmo, and Cream) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Katella) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Silver, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cosmo, Cream, and Sonic) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Kayla) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Vector, Espio, Mighty, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cream, Cosmo, Sonic, and Silver) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Kayla, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cream, Cosmo, Sonic, Silver, Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Max) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Popple's Group) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Popple and Amy’s Groups) 16 N/A (Performed by N/A) 16/17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Cosmo) 17/18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Katella) 18/19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Amy, Kayla, Espio, Mighty, and Vector) 19/20 N/A Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20/21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21/22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Amy's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 22/23 I See the Light (Performed by Amy, Kayla, Knuckles, and Max) 23/24 Your Mother and Mine (Performed by Amy, Cosmo, and Cream) 24/25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised N/A) 25/26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Amy's Group) 26/27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Amy's Group) 27/28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Veran, Katella, and N/A) 28/29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Amy, Cosmo, and Cream) 29/30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Sonic, Silver, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Max, and Popple's Group) 30/31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Kayla) 31/32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32/33 Already Home (Performed by Aleena, N/A, Amy's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 33/34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cosmo, and Cream) 34/35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35/36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 36/37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Amy Rose version) Chapter 2: Mama Robotnik's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Chuck's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: N/A/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Kayla’s Life in Katella's Tower/Max Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Sonic/Katella's Manipulation on Kayla Chapter 7: Meeting Silver/Max Takes Kayla Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Vector, Espio, and Mighty/Kayla, Palmon, and Max Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Kayla, Palmon, and Max/Meeting Popple's Group Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Amy Rose version) Chapter 11: Popple's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: N/A/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Kayla Stands Up to Katella Chapter 14: N/A/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Amy, Cosmo, and Cream's Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Veran and Katella Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Amy Rose version) Chapter 18: Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Kayla Captured/Kayla Deceived by Katella Chapter 19: Cheese and Palmon Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Kayla Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Amy Rose version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Amy Rose version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Amy Rose version) For gallery: The Wizard of Oz (Amy Rose Version) Gallery For sequel: Back to Oz (Amy Rose version) For third and final sequel: Kayla of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies